Miku's Story of a New World pt 2
by homeofthesilentwriter
Summary: Now sitting in the room of the Host Club (thanks to some good old fashion peer pressure) Miku meets the whole host club


Miku sat in the large window as she watched groups of young girls in yellow dresses, identical to her own, wander around the magnificent room, giggling and chatting happily. So this was the famous Ouran High School Host Club. Her first day at Ouran Academy and all any of the girls would talk about was this club.

"You have to come! They say nice things to you and make you feel so special!"

"You really feel like a princess!"

"The twins are so cute!"

"Will you come?"

"All the boys are so sweet and adorable!"

So here she was, trying to make the best of her first day, but sitting alone, she felt like screaming. What a joy that would be. So she sat, arms crossed, watching as her "friends" walk around without her. She was like a rose in a field of sunflowers. Her sarcastic inner voice chimed in, yep, you're really feeling like a princess now! The hosts were surrounded by many girls, all together there were 7 of them. Miku never took her time to learn their names, or to visit any of them. Shyness was just another one of her weaknesses.

Miku stared out the window, as she often did, and let herself drift away for just a moment. It wasn't until a voice broke the silence in her mind that she realized she'd been staring out that window for almost an hour.

"Hey, You've been sitting there and haven't said a word to anyone."

"Yeah what's your deal?" Two tall twin boys with some-what spiky red hair, and shimmering amber eyes stood behind Miku looking at her with slightly irritated looks. "Most of the people have already left. What are you still doing here if you don't want to talk to anyone?"

"Why did you come in the first place if you didn't want to talk to anyone?" These questions were being thrown at her and Miku was beginning to get nervous. These two seemed very rude. They waited, expecting an answering voice that would never come.

"Are you going to say anything or what?" They complained in unison. She shook her head furiously. "Why not?"

"Because she can't you idiots." Called another boy with long, black hair, glasses, and a book in his hand. "This is Miku Shikure, youngest daughter to Akko Shikure, president of the Shikure Medical Corporation. She is 16 years old, quite smart, and," He shoots the two boys a slight glare, "mute. I'd advise you to treat her with more respect. Her family's power surpasses even my own family." He walked over and bowed in front of her. "I apologize on behalf of these two idiots. I am Kyoya Otori, youngest son of the Otori group. It is a pleasure to meet you. The two twins here are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hey Kyoya! What's going on over there?" A blonde with blazing violet eyes and a gleaming white smile called across the room to them.

"Tamaki, come over here and welcome this young lady. Tamaki Suo here is the Host Club's president. His father is the chairman of this school." Kyoya explained. Tamaki came over and extended a hand to Miku.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Tamaki beamed, flashing her his million dollar smile.

"This is Miku Shikure. Her father is head of a world famous medical group." The twins chimed in as if they hadn't just learned that fact 10 seconds ago.

"Ah yes! I've heard of you! You are the talk of the school right now!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "Speaking of talking, it's a shame I won't be able to hear your lovely voice." Tamaki gazed sympathetically at her. "Say, all the guests have left, how about I introduce you the rest of my friends?" Miku nodded and followed the four to the other end of the room, beside a grand piano stood three more people. A tall, almost intimidating boy with short black hair stood perfectly still while holding a smaller boy with long, blond hair, and a pink stuffed rabbit on his shoulders. Beside them was a very, feminine, looking boy with short brown hair and big hazel eyes.

"Miku this is Mori, on his shoulders is Honey, and this is Haruhi."

"Hello there." Haruhi greeted.

"Hi!" Honey exclaimed.

"… Yeah." Mori said. Man of few words I see. Miku happily waved and smiled at the three.

"Hey…" Hikaru spoke up from behind. "We're sorry for being so rude earlier." The twins bowed apologetically. "To make it up to you, we are going to dance." Miku's eyes grew wide and she began shaking her head. "Tamaki, piano please." Ignoring Miku's plea for him to stop, Hikaru took her had and lead her to the middle of the room. Before she could pull away, Hikaru began to pull her along the floor to the music from Tamaki's piano playing. His eyes bore into hers. Miku felt her face burn. They danced together, swaying across the floor until Miku felt like she would fall over at any moment. She felt the whole Host Club watching her. She felt so much pressure not to screw up and fall over, but, With Hikaru holding her this way, so strongly and securely, in her heart she felt that she would never fall over again, so long as he was there to catch her.

She stopped those thoughts right in their tracks. What was she doing? Thinking this way about a person she just met. Never once had she ever let her imagination get the best of her. She looked down at her moving feet, trying to take her mind off the boy that held her. Eventually the music stopped and she was released. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt weak in the knees. Why wouldn't her face stop burning?

"Wow Mi-Chan! You're a really good dancer!" Honey beamed. Wasn't he a little young to be here?

"That was absolutely excellent!" Tamaki chimed, throwing his hands happily through the air. Just then a bell chimed for classes to start again. Miku quickly bowed in thanks and hurried out of Music Room 3.


End file.
